The present disclosure relates to power tools, in general, and in particular, to a high speed, handheld power drill incorporating an integrated swiveling vacuum pickup and coolant duct.
Handheld power tools may be used widely in a number of disparate manufacturing activities, including the aerospace, automotive, defense, shipbuilding, petroleum and construction industries, to name but a few. One of the more commonly used types of handheld power tools that finds widespread use may be handheld power drills, typically electrically or pneumatically powered. These drills may be used to drill holes into and through a wide variety of materials, including, without limitation, steel, aluminum, wood and composites, and for a wide variety of purposes.
While powered hand drills may provide a relatively accurate and efficient mechanism for the rapid creation of holes and bores in work pieces, existing tools also have a number of draw-backs associated with them. For example, shavings, dust, cuttings, cooling lubricant vapor, which may also be known as foreign object debris (FOD) from the drilling operation may become airborne and escape into the working environment, causing undesirable effects.
Some ergonomic features that may positively affect worker safety and comfort may not be included in current handheld power drills. Workers may typically be required to use goggles, face shields, hoods, masks, gloves and even shop rags to control airborne lubricant vapor, dust, and shavings. They may also use paper or plastic sheets, tarpaulins, shields and the like to cover portions of the work piece and adjacent parts to reduce their exposure to shavings, cuttings and lubricant. Typically, shavings, cuttings and lubricant residue are cleaned up after, and not during, the drilling operation.
The foregoing disadvantages may be undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need in a wide number of industries for a handheld, high speed power drill with features that reduce FOD.